Confused
by InLoveWithAFeeling
Summary: Set right after the events of episode 19. Angela x ?, aswell as going ons between her dad and Hallie Lowenthall. Angela is lonely. Sorry.. Not a good summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Oh, God. I can't believe Brian, like, wrote that. I mean, why would someone do that? And, how can you give someone someone else's writing, and, like, feelings, and crap, and call it your own? It's so wrong. On, like, so many levels. It's so sad. I can't believe them. Jordan and Brian.

I finally fell asleep after what felt like forever. I don't even remember falling asleep. But I woke up. So, that's how I know. But then, I realized I had school. Brian would be there. You know, I never thought of Brian, like, being there before. He just was. And he will be. And I'll have to see him. And Jordan too. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Because… Then I could avoid them. And what they did. Everything.

But then my mom came in. So I had to go. Not to school. As long as they didn't find out. Maybe Ricky would skip with me. My Dad's restaurant's not set-up yet, so he might pop-in. I could stay home sick. But… I don't want to be alone. But I don't want to talk to anyone, either.

So, I left my house. The bus came to pick me up. I didn't get on it, though. Brian would be on it. I hid in the bushes until it left. I didn't want Brian to see me. He might get off, and, like, say something. After it left, I walked to school.

When I got to school, I put my backpack into my locker. Then I sat in a windowsill, or something. Waiting. Only, I didn't know what I was waiting for. Then Ricky came and sat down beside me. Then the bell rang. Ricky stayed. He didn't say anything, though. I wished he would. Something to distract me from thinking about it. Then he did.

'So, Angela. Weather's nice, huh?'

It had started to rain a few minutes ago. Only I didn't notice until just then. So, I don't know how I know how long it had been raining. It didn't matter. It was raining hard. I was grateful, though. That he spoke.

I didn't respond. Ricky took this as his cue to stop talking. I wished he wouldn't. Then the bell rang again. Ricky stood up.

'I have English now so…' No! Don't leave me! Please, just stay here. For a little while longer. Please.

'Mr. Katimsky'll notice if I'm not there. I have to go, Angela. I'm sorry… I'll be back. I promise.' Fine. Go. Part of me wanted didn't want him to come back. But mostly I did.

'Bye, Angela.' Ricky left. 'I'm sorry!' he called. The bell rang again. I didn't notice when the halls were full. But I noticed when they were empty.

Then I realized that I didn't have any friends left. I had pushed everyone away. My family, too. The only person I had left was Ricky. And I just let him go. I had pretty much pushed Sharon away. And Brian. And my family. I had wanted to change. Like that book. What's it called...? The bug one. They were holding me back. Except I don't know from what.

But I met new people. Ricky and Rayanne. And Jordan. But there was the thing with Rayanne and Jordan…. And the thing with Brian and Jordan. Ha. I made it sound like Jordan and Brian are together. Oh, god. There're not…? No. No. No! Definitely no. Jordan gave me a love letter. And Brian wrote it. No way are they together. But they do spend a lot of time together. No. Right? No!

But… Still. The only friend I have left is Ricky. And he's gone. I'm all alone. I hate it. Then Rayanne walked by. Why wasn't I friends with her? I made up with Jordan. But that was only because he gave me the love letter. That Brian wrote. I didn't know what to do. So I just stared. And Rayanne stared back. We just stayed that. For, like, an eternity. Then she walked over.

'Yo, Angelica.' I didn't say anything. Just stared. It was all I could do.

She sat down beside me. I looked down. I couldn't look at her anymore.

'I heard… about… what those two did.' Said Rayanne.

'What! How did you…?' I kind of trailed off. It was the first thing I had said all day. Wow.

'Tino, you know.' The only way Tino would know is if… Right? I didn't say anything else.

'Angela, are you okay? 'Cause, you know I'm here for you, right? Angela?' I think she wanted to touch me. To comfort me, I mean. I don't think she knew if she was allowed to. But she was. I wasn't mad anymore.

I collapsed onto her shoulder, and started crying. I didn't know why. I was confused. Maybe that was why.

'Oh… Angelica. It's okay. It's okay…' I don't think she knew what was okay. But then, I didn't know what was wrong. But she cared. And it was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - II**

'Hallie...' Graham protested, as he pulled his mouth away from hers. 'Oh... Oh... I'm sorry. Oh, Graham. Oh...' Graham kissed Hallie again, interrupting her. She didn't care. Hallie pulled away. 'The restaurant!' Hallie left to take care of the clients.

Graham was left alone with his thoughts. He and Hallie had kissed. He had kissed Hallie. They were about finished with the clients. They had eaten. The clients. Hallie was supposed talk to them for a bit before they left. You know, convince them to invest. She was very persuasive. And obnoxious. They'd invest. Then she'd be back. What would he do? Graham just stared into space and wondered, without coming to a conclusion. And he never would, because in walked Hallie.

'Graham...'

Suddenly, he decided what to do: he kissed her. Hallie pushed away.

'Graham, I don't think we should do this. I mean, there's Patty, and...' Hallie trailed off. Graham snorted with laughter.

'Since when has it mattered what other people wanted?' Graham kissed her again. He had to do something, or he'd find himself thinking about Patty, too. This time, Hallie didn't push him away.

* * *

Patty looked at the clock. It was quarter to 11. Graham had said he's be home by 10. 10:30, at the absolute latest. Where was he? The house seemed so empty. She had sent Danielle to bed at 9:30... Where was Angela! She hadn't seen anyone except Danielle since last night. No... That's not true. She had woken Angela up that morning. And Graham had been late yesterday, too. He and Hallie had been entertaining clients. Tonight they were making sure everything was ready for the grand-opening in two weeks. They were going to be doing that for a while. Things wouldn't be back too usual for a long while. First it was preparing, and then they're starting out... Patty decided she'd just have to get used to it. Then Patty remembered Angela.

'Angela...?' Patty called. She was met with silence.

Patty walked around the first floor, calling Angela. Not too loudly, so she didn't wake Danielle up. She had looked all over the floor. Maybe Angela was in bed? Patty walked up the stairs, then to Angela's room. She knocked and called to Angela. No response. Patty opened the door. Angela's bed was empty. Patty rushed down the stairs. 'Angela? Angela? ANGELA!'

Once again, Patty didn't get an answer. Where was the restaurant's number? What did I do with it? Crap! Now I have to drive all the way to the restaurant! Wait! The address was with the number! No... Patty slid to the floor. Tears of frustration poured from her eyes. She just sat there and cried. She felt so helpless.

* * *

Me and Rayanne had just sat there, on the windowsill, or whatever, until Rayanne noticed the school was practically empty.

'Angela... Do you want to come over to my house? You can stay the night, if, you know, you want to. My mom would be cool with it. She likes you.'

All I could do was nod. I felt so helpless. So I just let Rayanne help me. Rayanne looked at a clock.

'Shit, the bus is coming in ten minutes. We should hurry.'

We didn't hurry, though, and had to wait nearly an hour. I felt kind of bad. Bt, eventually, the bus came. Rayanne paid my fare, as well as hers. I didn't realize until we got of, though. It was nice of her.

We sat in silence for the half-hour bus-ride. I looked out the window. So, we got off and walked over to Rayanne's apartment building. The elevator was broken, so we had to take the stairs. Then it occurred to me to thank Rayanne.

'Rayanne... Thanks.' I just looked at her, waiting for an answer. Then, I wondered if it was the wrong thing for me to say.

'Oh, Angelica. It was nothing. What are friends for, right? We are friends, aren't we?'

'Yeah... We're friends.' Rayanne hugged me.

'I missed you, kiddo.'

We walked the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
